


Collide

by bottomsanhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Skirts, Spanking, Switch Verse Sanhwa Rise, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomsanhwa/pseuds/bottomsanhwa
Summary: San and Seonghwa both prepared very special Valentine's Day gifts for each other.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> hii so I randomly got inspired a few hours ago and decided to write a valentine's day fic and of course it had to be sanhwa. i hope you guys like it, especially because it's my first fic and i'm really nervous to post it :D

San comes home to Seonghwa twirling around in front of their full length mirror. This isn’t an abnormal occurrence, as Seonghwa tends to admire himself often, however what _is_ unusual is that Seonghwa is wearing a pink pleated skirt that perfectly frames his small waist. 

“Hi Sannie,” Seonghwa grins when he notices San behind him, unashamedly checking out his slim figure, the way his skirt tightly hugs each of his curves and showcases his body perfectly. He subconsciously gnaws at his bottom lip, admiring the slight blush that forms on Seonghwa’s face as San fully takes in his appearance. 

“Hello kitten,” San replies after he’s able to gather his composure enough to form words. “This is a lovely surprise.”

“You like it?” Seonghwa asks shyly, his eyelashes fluttering.

“Of course I do.” San moves closer, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s waist possessively and pressing his torso against his back. He rests his head on the taller male’s shoulder, admiring the way they look together in the mirror. Seonghwa opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by San lightly pressing his lips against the skin of his neck.

“Ah,” Seonghwa sighs happily, tilting his head to the side to give San easier access to his neck. San leaves open mouthed kisses there while his hands roam around Seonghwa’s torso, making their way up to his chest. He can see his nipples harden through the thin white crop top he’s wearing, and he brushes his fingers against them, enjoying the way Seonghwa’s cheeks burn an even brighter red and he starts shaking in his touch, his legs growing all wobbly as he slowly starts to fall apart.

“You look so pretty like this,” San sighs against his neck, wondering how he got so fortunate as to end up with Seonghwa of all people.

“Thank you.” Seonghwa bites his lip as if hesitant to say something, and San looks at him expectantly, silently urging him on. “I- um… I have another surprise for you too.” A small smile plays at his lips, and San can tell he’s been plotting something.

“What is it?”

“It’s in a box, over there on the bed.” Seonghwa gestures in that general direction, bouncing on his toes a little in excitement.

San hesitantly breaks away from Seonghwa, not happy about the loss of touch but eager to find out what the elder has in store for him. He makes his way to the bed, where a fancy looking box with a red ribbon on top sits. San slowly unties the ribbon and opens the lid of the box, revealing a black pleated skirt - a style similar to the one that Seonghwa’s wearing, but with a small chain attached to the side. 

“What do you think?” Seonghwa gazes at him expectantly, a slightly worried look in his eyes. “I thought it would be cute if we matched. Is it too much? If it’s too much, I can-”

“Shh,” San hushes him, picking up the skirt and admiring it. “It’s adorable.”

Seonghwa smiles, gesturing towards the box again, and it takes San a moment to break his gaze away from Seonghwa to look at the remaining contents. His mouth falls open slightly at the sight of a pastel pink vibrating wand laying at the bottom of the box, and it’s his turn to blush at the thought of Seonghwa using it on him.

“I- I was thinking we could use it together,” Seonghwa looks down at the floor, purposely avoiding San’s eyes. 

San immediately moves towards Seonghwa, tilting his chin up with his fingers. “Hey, look at me,” he orders, and Seonghwa slowly looks into San’s eyes, fidgeting in place under his hungry gaze. “You picked well.”

“I did?” Seonghwa’s eyes widen in surprise, and San nods firmly. “Thank you, Sannie.”

“Of course,” San hums, his eyes instinctively fluttering down to Seonghwa’s lips. The elder must have noticed him staring, because soon there’s no distance between the two of them as Seonghwa smashes their lips together in a kiss that’s immediately heated. 

Their lips remain connected as Seonghwa pushes San down onto the bed, reaching down to undo the button of his pants as soon as San’s laying down beneath him. San tries to stop himself from moaning at the feeling of Seonghwa’s hands so close to his cock, but is ultimately unsuccessful in his endeavor. He opens his mouth slightly as a small noise escapes his lips, quickly swallowed up by Seonghwa, who uses the opportunity to slide his tongue into San’s mouth.

Soon, Seonghwa’s working San out of his pants, and the younger raises his hips in an attempt to be helpful in getting them off. Seonghwa breaks away from the kiss for a moment to fully remove the article of clothing, and then his mouth is against his again as Seonghwa rubs his cock through his boxers, smirking against his lips at the sound San lets out.

If he wasn’t already hard from merely kissing Seonghwa, he certainly was now that Seonghwa was roughly massaging his cock. After a bit more teasing and licking into San’s mouth, Seonghwa eventually pulls away to ever so slowly drag San’s boxers off of his body. San breathes a sigh of relief as his cock springs free, and he subconsciously bucks into the air, desperate to feel something against him.

“C’mon,” Seonghwa suddenly pulls him up onto his feet, and San whines, missing the feeling of being pinned against the bed underneath Seonghwa. “I wanna see you in that skirt.”

“O-okay,” San replies quietly, his cheeks burning as Seonghwa hands him the skirt. San slowly steps into it, sliding it up his body, then Seonghwa drags him over to the mirror by the hand. It’s been two years but San’s heart still skips a beat every time Seonghwa holds his hand, and right now, he feels like his heart is about to explode as he stares at himself in the mirror, his fingers still tightly interlaced with Seonghwa’s.

He looks a bit silly with his big t-shirt covering most of his skirt. Seonghwa seems to think the same, stifling a giggle as he releases his grasp on San’s hand and pulls the younger’s shirt over his head. 

“Much better.” Seonghwa smiles as he stares at San’s image in the mirror, wrapping his arms around his waist in the same way San had done to him earlier.

San admires the mirror’s reflection. He looks pretty. Undeniably pretty. And with Seonghwa behind him, he looks even prettier. 

Suddenly, Seonghwa’s hands move up to San’s bare chest, and he pinches his nipples softly, just hard enough to get a reaction out of the younger without hurting him - not that San would mind if Seonghwa _did_ hurt him.

San’s always been sensitive, but there’s something in the air tonight that’s making every touch affect him twice as much as usual. His cock aches for attention, and without thinking about it, he turns around in Seonghwa’s arms to where he’s facing him. He has to look up just a little in order to look Seonghwa in the eyes, and that combined with the way Seonghwa’s staring at him with so much lust has him feeling so small, so vulnerable. His usual confidence has disappeared, and he’s left at Seonghwa’s mercy, eagerly awaiting his next move.

Seonghwa roughly grabs San by the hips and grinds against him, their clothed cocks rubbing together in a way that makes San want to _cry_ out of pleasure. “H-hyung,” he whimpers, once again gnawing at his bottom lip.

“Stop that, you’re making me want to kiss you again,” Seonghwa groans, leaning forward to capture his lips in another rough kiss as soon as the younger follows his orders. He nibbles at San’s lip in the way he knows he likes, causing him to moan, all embarrassingly loud and high-pitched. San can’t find it in him to be ashamed of the noise, especially when he remembers how much it turns Seonghwa on when he makes sounds like that.

It isn’t until Seonghwa guides San’s hands to his ass that San remembers that he has a gift for Seonghwa as well. He hesitantly breaks the kiss, immediately catching his bottom lip between his teeth out of a nervous habit.

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa picks up on his nerves and asks softly, one hand reaching up to stroke San’s hair soothingly.

“Nothing really, it’s just that… I have a gift for you too. It’s in my bag.” He stares down at Seonghwa’s neck, resisting the urge to attach his mouth to it.

“Oh, and here I’d thought you’d forgotten it was Valentine’s Day,” Seonghwa smiles sweetly. “What’d you get me?”

“Find out for yourself,” San grins back at him. Seonghwa shakes his head, poking San’s dimple before pulling away to fetch his bag from where it sat near the doorway. He unzips it quickly, an eager look on his face as he rummages around his bag for anything that resembled a gift. Eventually, he stumbles upon a box not unlike the one Seonghwa had gifted San, buried underneath a bunch of other random items.

“You really need to clean out your bag,” Seonghwa looks at him teasingly before opening the box. His eyes light up as he uncovers a pink dildo, bright like San’s hair, and he giggles. “I see we both had the same idea in mind for today.”

“It would seem so,” San’s grin grows bigger upon seeing how pleased his lover looks at the gift.

“You picked well too, Sannie,” Seonghwa compliments, and San blushes at the praise. The elder intertwines their fingers again, and he drags San over towards the bed. He sits on the edge of the mattress, then pats the open space in his lap. San takes the hint and climbs into his lap, with each of his legs on either side of Seonghwa’s thighs. 

San is the first to close the gap between them again, softly connecting their lips. “I love you, Seonghwa,” he confesses for the billionth time, but it makes his heart race just like the first time he’d ever said it.

“I love you too, Sannie,” Seonghwa smiles. San’s hands find their way back to the elder’s chest, and he feels his heart beating rapidly, much like his own is. It’s little moments like this that remind San that Seonghwa really loves him back, that this relationship means just as much to Seonghwa as it does to San. 

Seonghwa moves forward to mouth at San’s neck, occasionally dragging his teeth against the sensitive skin. San leans his head back to provide him with better access, but he must have leaned back a bit too far, because suddenly he’s losing his balance and toppling backwards onto the floor. Seonghwa makes a frenzied attempt to catch him, but he’s too late. San hits the floor with a loud crash, his skirt flying up and leaving him in a rather compromising position.

“Fuck, fuck. Are you alright?” Seonghwa asks in a panic, stumbling off the bed to help him up.

“I’m fine,” San assures, taking Seonghwa’s hand and slowly standing up on his feet. The incident leaves him a little startled but still turned on nonetheless, the slight pain somehow only serving to exacerbate the aching feeling in his cock. He doesn’t know how, but Seonghwa somehow takes notice, a small smirk forming on his face.

“Hold on,” Seonghwa’s hands move underneath San’s skirt, one on his ass and the other _finally_ touching his painfully hard cock. It twitches in the elder’s hand, and Seonghwa’s smirk grows even bigger. “Did you… enjoy that?”

“M-maybe,” San pants, thrusting into Seonghwa’s hand desperately. “Is that weird?”

“Of course not, love,” Seonghwa reassures him, “I always knew you were a painslut.” 

San just blushes and nods, burying his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck as the elder massages his ass and strokes his cock. Suddenly, Seonghwa’s hand reels back and comes crashing down onto his ass, and San cries out loudly, his dick once again twitching against Seonghwa’s palm. 

“Again,” San breathes into his neck, “Fuck, Seonghwa, do it again.”

Seonghwa does as he’s told, the palm of his hand colliding with his sensitive cheeks harder this time, causing San to shiver and clutch onto Seonghwa’s toned arms. “Good?” he asks, repeating the action.

“It’s good,” San sighs happily, and while he’s content with this, he has another idea in mind. Ever the mind-reader, Seonghwa immediately picks up on it.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, softly massaging San’s ass.

“Mmm,” San hums, hesitating. “It’s just… do you think you could spank me over your lap?” 

“You’re not going to fall off again, are you?” Seonghwa giggles.

“I won’t,” the younger promises, allowing Seonghwa to break away from their embrace so he can sit on the edge of the mattress again, this time slightly further back.

San immediately climbs over his lap, gasping at the way his cock feels when pressed against Seonghwa’s thighs. Seonghwa wastes no time in hiking his skirt up, exposing his ass to the cold air and causing San to shiver.

“You ready?” Seonghwa asks, his hand hovering just above the skin of his ass.

“Mhm,” San nods, closing his eyes as he eagerly awaits the first strike. 

Despite knowing what was about to happen, it still comes as a surprise to him when Seonghwa’s hand smacks against his ass satisfyingly hard. His entire body jolts and he keens loudly, raising his ass in the air as if begging for more.

Seonghwa doesn’t need to be told to do it again; he just raises his hand and brings it down against the now reddening skin of his ass. Tears brim at his eyes, and it hurts so devastatingly good when the elder hits him again and again, mercilessly spanking him until those tears are spilling down his cheeks.

Only then does Seonghwa stop, massaging his sore skin. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asks softly. 

“More than okay,” San replies, sniffling. It’s then that he becomes aware of the way Seonghwa is shifting uncomfortably underneath him, his hips subtly thrusting upwards as if searching for friction. Seonghwa is usually good at hiding how turned on he is, but San knows him well enough to be able to tell when he’s starting to lose his composure. “How about you?”

“I’m fine,” Seonghwa grits his teeth, and his reaction confirms that he’s getting antsy and desperate to be touched, although he’ll never admit it no matter how many times San asks.

“You sure, kitten?” San climbs off his lap, instead settling between Seonghwa’s legs. He nudges them apart and kisses one of Seonghwa’s thighs, and that’s all it takes for Seonghwa to really start to lose control, his hips bucking into the air as he throws his head back and bites his lip to keep quiet.

“Please,” Seonghwa whispers, spreading his legs further as an invitation. 

“Please what?” San raises an eyebrow at him.

“Touch,” is all Seonghwa manages to say.

San would giggle at Seonghwa’s state if he weren’t in a similar one, too turned on to even think properly as he pushes Seonghwa back against the bed. “Move up there,” he points to the pillows, and Seonghwa immediately follows orders, scooting up until his head rests against the soft fabric of the pillowcases.

He watches San with lustful eyes as he climbs on top of him, aligning their hips together. San grinds down against Seonghwa, causing the elder’s hips to stutter, and he lets out the prettiest little noises when San repeats the action again and again. 

San thinks Seonghwa is beautiful like this, with the slightest bit of sweat causing his tan skin to glisten in the dim lighting of San’s bedroom as he feverishly grinds up against San, his pretty hands gripping the sheets in a way that makes him wish that he would grip onto his arms like that, leaving red indents and maybe even little crescent shaped marks from where his fingernails would dig into his skin. 

Slowly, he takes one of Seonghwa’s hands and guides it to where he wants to be touched. Seonghwa takes the hint and moves his other hand up to his arm as well, and when San picks up the pace at which his hips roll against Seonghwa’s, he presses his fingernails into his skin in a way that’s just as painfully satisfying as San had imagined. 

“Fuck, Sannie,” Seonghwa moans, gripping onto his arms for dear life as he thrusts up with more and more desperation. “Get the toy, please. The one I got you.”

San pulls away from Seonghwa for a moment, albeit not without a whine, so he can retrieve the toy from the box in the middle of the bed. He soon returns, and after struggling with the buttons for a little bit, the toy buzzes to life. He sits there frozen for a moment, unsure what to do with the toy until Seonghwa hikes up his own skirt, revealing his pretty cock, which was colored so brightly red it must be painful and leaking precum from his tip to the sides of his shaft. 

He doesn’t think twice before moving the toy against Seonghwa’s cock, watching in fascination as the elder immediately reacts to the vibrations, squirming around in place and letting out a loud noise that borders on a squeal. San smiles at his response, not used to seeing the elder so utterly out of control of his movements and noises. He’s usually so composed and quiet, even when they’re together like this, but the relentless vibrations must have awakened something feral inside of him.

“San,” he cries out loudly, and the younger can see tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he moves the wand up and down his cock, watching his facial expressions to gauge where it feels the best. “I- I want you to feel it too,” he whimpers, looking up at San with a look so irresistible that he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

Seonghwa helps San push his skirt up with shaking hands, and San leans forward until his cock rests against the vibrator too. He immediately understands why Seonghwa reacted the way he did; the vibrations feel so breathtakingly good against his cock that he feels like he might cum immediately, especially after being so worked up by Seonghwa’s ministrations. 

“Fuck,” he instinctively pulls away to avoid cumming, but Seonghwa lets out a disappointed mewl that gets him instantly moving against the toy again. “I’m not gonna last long like this, Hwa,” he warns, bucking against the pink vibrator with all the strength he has left in him.

“That’s okay, love,” Seonghwa soothes between heavy breaths. He grips his arms tighter and gazes directly into his eyes, and San can feel this familiar heat rising in his gut. “I want you to cum all over me.”

Seonghwa’s permission is all it takes for San to cum with a loud cry, his vision momentarily clouding as he watches spurts of cum spill out of his cock, landing on Seonghwa’s pulled up skirt. The elder’s lips fall into a small, contented smile as San rides out his orgasm, rutting against the toy until his cock is too sensitive to continue.

He pulls away, making sure to keep the vibrator against Seonghwa’s cock. “I want to make you feel good too,” he whispers softly, watching with interest as Seonghwa opens his legs for him. He tears one of his shaking hands away from San’s arm, rummaging behind the pillow beneath him for the bottle of lube they usually kept there if they had something like this planned. Eventually, he finds it, silently handing it over to San with an expectant look on his face.

San sets the vibrator to the side for a moment so he can open the bottle, causing Seonghwa to whine loudly. “Shh,” he soothes, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before attempting to warm it between his fingertips.

“Fuck warming it,” Seonghwa says suddenly, grabbing San by the wrist and guiding his hand towards his ass. 

“Fine, but don’t complain when it’s cold,” San replies, shaking his head as he teases the rim of Seonghwa’s hole, just barely threatening to insert a finger in but ultimately only rubbing the outside of it, not giving the elder what he wants. Seonghwa lets out an annoyed sigh that San laughs at, continuing to tease him until he receives a glare that scares him into submission.

“Don’t tease or I’ll make you regret it,” Seonghwa warns, and San believes it. Last time he teased him too much, Seonghwa overstimulated him until he cried and couldn’t walk for a good two days. 

San relents eventually, inserting his index finger into Seonghwa’s hole shallowly, which earns a small gasp from the elder. Slowly, he moves his finger deeper inside, and when Seonghwa asks for another finger, this time he doesn’t hesitate. 

“More,” Seonghwa pants as soon as San’s second finger is inside of him. “Please, San.” His voice is dripping with so much desperation that San can’t help but give him what he wants, quickly pressing a third finger against his hole. Seonghwa moans as it enters him, throwing his head back against the pillows, his hands scrambling for purchase against the sheets again. 

“Hands on me,” San reminds him, and it takes Seonghwa a moment, but he moves his hands back up to San’s already marked up arms. 

Seonghwa squirms around impatiently as San stretches him out, finally adding a fourth finger and settling it deep inside of him. “Get the other toy, Sannie,” he orders, and San feels around in the comforter for the toy, finally finding it buried in the blankets in the middle of the bed. He carefully removes his fingers before opening the bottle of lube and spreading some across the toy as well as onto Seonghwa’s hole. 

Once he feels it’s adequately wet, San presses the head of the toy against Seonghwa’s gaping hole, only inserting it when he receives a nod from Seonghwa. The elder practically screams as it enters him, his fingernails dragging down San’s arms, surely leaving more bright red marks across his skin.

Slowly, San pushes it deeper inside of him, watching Seonghwa’s expression for any hints of discomfort. When he doesn’t find any, he continues until the full insertable length is inside of him and Seonghwa is squirming around, bucking his hips to try to get San to move the toy.

Once San is sure that Seonghwa is comfortable with the length of the toy, he gently starts pumping it in and out of him, entranced by Seonghwa’s lewd facial expressions and noises. “Faster,” Seonghwa pleads, still moving his hips in a desperate attempt to get the toy deeper inside of him.

San does his best to angle the toy upwards a bit so it hits the spot that he knows Seonghwa loves, and when Seonghwa suddenly keens loudly, his whole body practically vibrating as he shakes so hard that San almost grows concerned, he knows he’s found it. He once again has to take a moment just to admire how beautiful Seonghwa is, but he’s brought back to reality by Seonghwa slapping his arm roughly.

“Don’t zone out on me, I’m close,” Seonghwa hisses, “Get the fucking vibrator or I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week this time.”

San grins, reaching to grab the vibrator. Seonghwa always gets so bossy when he’s about to cum, and he thinks it’s kind of hot.

As soon as he presses the vibrator against Seonghwa’s cock, the elder completely loses it, making the most lewd noises he’s ever heard come from someone’s mouth. They’re most certainly disturbing the other members at this point, but in all fairness, San _did_ warn them that he had a _very special_ surprise for Seonghwa for Valentine’s Day, and most of them still chose not to leave the dorm. He wonders if they get off to the sound of him and Seonghwa fucking, and he decides he likes the idea of that.

He thinks Seonghwa must like the idea of that too, because when he warns him that the other members are going to hear, he only gets louder, San’s name followed by various expletives flying off of his tongue. 

“Fuck, San, I’m gonna cum,” he moans, his eyes tightly closed shut and his eyebrows furrowed as his mouth hangs wide open, still letting out the most beautiful noises San’s ever heard as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“Cum for me, kitten,” San urges, fucking the toy into him roughly as he holds the vibrator down against his cock. Seonghwa grows quiet for a moment, but then he’s nearly screaming again as his orgasm finally hits him and he shudders, cumming with a moan so loud that even their neighbours must have heard him. 

His entire body practically convulses as he rides out his orgasm, his back arching in a way that San finds stunning. San badly wants to play with the elder’s hard nipples, but both of his hands are currently occupied with making sure Seonghwa’s orgasm is as mind-blowingly good as possible, still thrusting the toy in and out of him at the same steady pace until Seonghwa finally tells him he’s had enough.

San quickly removes both toys from Seonghwa’s body to make sure he doesn’t suffer from oversensitivity, and Seonghwa opens his eyes, his pupils dilated in a way that San’s never quite seen before. He once again is forced to take a moment to admire the elder’s beauty - that is, until Seonghwa slaps his arm again, much more lightly this time but still hard enough to get his attention.

“Hey, pay attention to me,” Seonghwa whines.

“I am,” San replies. Technically, he wasn’t lying.

“What did I just say then?”

“No idea,” San admits. “I was too busy admiring how pretty you are.”

“Shut up,” Seonghwa slaps him. “Do you want to clean up or not?”

“Do we have to?” San yawns, pulling Seonghwa’s skirt back down then collapsing on top of his body, nuzzling his face into his neck. “I’d rather just lay here with you.”

“Well you’re not the one covered in cum,” Seonghwa retorts, visibly wincing at the sticky feeling of the cum on his skirt rubbing against his body. “But fine, we can lay here. I’m sleepy.”

San hums noncommittally, closing his eyes and taking in Seonghwa’s scent. He smells like sweat, cum, and expensive shampoo, but something about it is comforting, and he finds himself being lulled into a deep sleep by the combination of his scent and the fingertips in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed <3 if you want to yell at me or smth here's my twitter and cc
> 
> twitter: [bottomsanhwa](https://twitter.com/bottomsanhwa)
> 
> curiouscat: [bottomsanhwa](https://curiouscat.me/bottomsanhwa)


End file.
